somethings up with Pony
by mustangsaretuff
Summary: johnny and dally just died.. can ponyboy cope with it all? find out!my first story i hope you like!
1. the beginning

Well this is my first fanfiction! Haha.. Well im in love with the outsiders and I like to write I guess.. Even though I don't think im very good at it. But yeah, well I decided to try and write something about the outsiders. People probably have written about this topic like 3547346578 times.. But oh well sucks for you. Please tell me if you like it

A nightmare. Something far from reality. Things you don't think would ever happen to you. People have feelings like this all the time.. They hear stories of things happening to other people, they're curious. Maybe they cant control their actions, maybe something so unbearable happened to them that their mind couldn't help but go a little weird, think a little crazy. Sometimes it seems like some people are so much luckier than others, nothing bad ever happens to them.. And then for some others, it seems the whole world is crashing down on their lives, everything that could go wrong does.

Ponyboy Curtis.

Ponyboy, lives in Tulsa Oklahoma with his two older brothers who take care of him.. Ponyboy is young, just turned 14 years old. He lives in a rough neighborhood, where his place in society is a greaser. A poor kid. They get beat up by socs, who are the richer kids in the town, the people who seem to get everything.. While the greasers seem to have the whole world crashing down on them. Ponyboys dealt with the death of his parents, that was hard enough on the poor kid, now he relies on his two older brother, Darry and Sodapop to take care of him. At this time in Ponys life, his mind is young, fragile.. Easily shaped. The death of his parents have already caused him so much pain, a heavy weight in his heart. At such a young age Pony already has been beat up by socs, in rumbles, smokes, and has seen people get shot. In that sort of neighborhood, it was expected for the kids to be like that, to see it all, to become it, but a lot of the time people forget just what an impact it has on their minds.

I guess that's what happened to Pony, he just couldn't take the weight.

Sodapops POV

"Pony. That's the main thing on everyones mind lately, Johnny and Dallas just died, it's been hard on all of us. Social services are the ones that told us to put Pony in a therapy about this. Do you think it's had a serious affect on him?"I played with a hole in my shirt the whole time I talked, this thing about Pony was starting to make me nervous.

"Well Sodapop, that's why your in here, Pony may be the one that needs the therapy but we need the POV of family and friends around him, to make sure we're not missing any of the pieces, so have you found a difference in Pony?"the old lady, Dr. Thimble who was to serve as Ponyboys therapist asked me from across a table

"Well I guess, I mean he's always been a quiet kid, but he's more quiet now then ever and he's been getting nightmares again"I looked around the small cubicle like room we were in, it was filled with brightly colored plastic toys, and board games, for some reason Pony was sent to a childrens psychiatrist.

"What do you mean, again?"

"Well when our mother and father died, Pony began to get these nightmares, they were really bad, the sort you cant remember when you wake up. So I started sleeping in the same bed as him and the nightmares stopped, but now they're starting up again, I don't know if their as bad as they were though"I looked at the clock, I had 4 minutes left

"Well I suppose that's normal, but keep me updated with the nightmares will you Soda?"

"What? Oh yeah sure"I wanted to get out of there as soon as possible, Pony was home alone with Two-bit and I didnt want to keep them waiting.

"Alright well I'll see you again next session, I believe its on a Saturday, in two weeks"Ms. Thimble made some marks in a book and stood up with some papers in her hand "Give these to Donna at the front desk will you?"she asked handing the papers to me

"Yes ma'am, see you next time"I shouted on my way out of the door, I jogged past the front desk placing the papers down as I went outside to my car and got in.

Two-bit and Pony were sitting on the couch in the living room, they were both content and watching television.

"Hey Sodapop! It's about time you got back!"Two-bit stood up excitedly

"Heading somewhere?"I asked him and he made his way over to the front door

"Yeah, im going to go out possibly get a little drunk"he smirked and stiffled a laugh as I wacked him on the back of the head

"Hey, catch you later Pony!"and with that he leaped out of the front door and totally disregarded the steps as he bound down the front walk and then he was gone.

I smiled and looked over at Pony, he was blankly looking at the screen with no expression or clue that he was even watching the tv.

"Hey kido"I said to him as I took I seat beside him on the couch

"Hi"he said hoarsely, the type of voice you get when you haven't said anything out loud in a while

"How's it going?"

He cleared his throat "okay"

I guess Pony was more than a little different, he's become very isolated and dull. Ponys hair which was now blonde from the bleach stuck up in every direction, his pajama shirt was much too big on him and had a few holes, I guessed it was one of my old shirts. His plaid pajama pants exposed one knee and covered his feet completely, and I could vividly see goose bumps on his arms.

"Hey Pony why don't you put a sweatshirt on and some socks bud, your going to get sick"

Pony shrugged his shoulders and continued to look at the screen

What do you say to someone who wont talk back?

"You want anything to eat?"I asked trying to get some conversation going

he shook his head, no.

I don't even know when the last time he ate was, it's only been a week since Dallas and Johnny died.

"Pony I think you ought to eat something"I tapped my foot nervously

Why was I so nervous around my own brother? My younger brother, my baby brother?

I didnt know, but I was. Something about him, something in the way he's been acting lately.. I don't trust it, I don't trust it one bit.

I wanted to stay up with Pony and watch tv, just to be with him let him understand that we want to help, but I could feel sleep flooding my eyes and I had to go to work in 3 hours, so I decided to take a quick nap.

"Im going to head off to bed for a little bit, alright bud? If you need anything just wake me up"I hit his knee as I walked by and headed to our room, the worn in mattress and comforter quickly took me away to my dream world..

Ponyboys POV

I let out a sigh of relief when I heard the hum of Sodas snoring escaping the crack from the door of our room. Not that I don't like Soda or anything, but lately I've hated company, I just want to be alone, I don't want anyone around me.. Not even Sodapop. I could feel something inside of me bubbling up, I don't know what it is, but im afraid of it. Its big and strong and it gets harder and harder to contain it every passing day.

Suddenly I felt the room contort, it twisted and turned, I fell to the floor and huddled in a corner. I dug my fingers into the carpet and shut my eyes, I could feel the world spinning around me and I wanted to throw up.

"Pony.."

There it was again

"no"I whispered through clenched teeth

"Ponyboy"an eerie voice called out to me, I was too afraid to lift my head up.. What if it was there? In the room.

"...Ponyyyyyyyy"the voice sang out to me

"no, no, no"I repeated, "your not real, its just my imagination" I whispered softly to myself hoping it will listen and go away

The voice started to get impatient.. Just like it always does.

"Darrys desk"it mumbled over and over again

then a loud screeching wail "open the drawer!"I covered my ears as the voice screeched as loud as It could

"NO!"I screamed as loud as I could back "NO! NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOO!!"

.. And the voice was gone. Replaced by Sodas

"Pony! Pony? You okay?"he asked shuffling toward me sleepily

"why are you on the floor?"he asked helping me to my feet

I shrugged, for some reason I could never speak around anyone anymore, it was becoming to difficult.

"Come on, let's go get some rest"Soda said as he led me to our bedroom, I didnt feel like arguing, and if I stayed alone.. The voice would probably come back.

It's looking for me.

I don't know what it wants from me.

But it wants me..

_Darrys room._

_... darrys drawer._

_Open it._

Shut up voice.

... let me Shut my eyes.

_Okay well, this is the opening/first chapter, I hope you liked it _

_read and review!_

_I'll try and update as soon as possible._


	2. sleepwalking

_Hey again! Thanks for all the people who reviewed, im glade you liked it _

Sodapops POV

3:05 a.m.

I hear Pony talking softly to someone, I opened my eyes and look at him.

He's sleeping.

"No"he says quietly

"why are you bothering me?"

"Why? What's in there?"

"I want to know.."

"where are we going?"

I watched intently, I've never seen Pony have a whole conversation in his dream before, something was up. Suddenly Pony sat up, I thought he woke up then, but when I got out of bed and went to his side, his eyes were still closed. I waved my hand in front of his eyes, but he didnt see it. Then he stood up. I backed away and watched him carefully.

"Pony?"I whispered

He started walking, slow and steady, out our bedroom door and I followed him. His feet made small dragging sounds along the wooden floor. He walked to the end of the hallway and stopped in front of Darrys room, he turned and touched the doorknob.

What's he going in there for?

But as soon as he touched the handle he froze and stepped back a bit.

"Why here?" he asked

"now?"

Their was a long pause..

"Who's here?"

".. Johnny?"that struck me. The death of Johnny really has had a toll on him, should I wake him up now? I have no clue what to do.

Suddenly he turned and looked at me, except his eyes were still closed.

"Soda? You here?"

"Y-yeah" I answered hoarsely

Then he snapped out of it. He snapped out of his sleep walking so fast that he spun and fell to the floor. He was breathing heavily and quickly pulled himself into a ball.

"Soda?! Soda, why am I out here?" he asked breathlessly

"I don't know baby, you were sleep walking or something, you feeling okay?"

He looked like he wanted to tell me something, looked like he wanted to let me inside his head, show me what was up.. For a second I thought he was about to but then he stopped.

"Yeah im fine"

Ponyboys POV

My heart was still pounding as Sodapop settled me back into bed with a glass of water by my side.

"Pony, what did you dream about?"Soda asked as he got into bed next to me

"I cant remember.."it was true, the only thing I remembered was Darrys drawer, some things in there.

But what?

You'd think I'd know by now.. Since this voice has been bothering me for a while.

Soda was looking at me intently.. I could tell he was concerned, and I hated making him worry, I really did. I wanted to tell him about the voice that wont leave me alone, but that's just ridiculous! They'd think I was a weirdo, a nutcase, maybe I was? But I didnt ask for this! It just started one day, that was the scariest day of my life.. I had no clue what was going on with me!

I still don't.. But the voice is so constant, that im more used to it by now, it's not as scary when it happens to you all the time.

I wanted to cry into Sodas arms and tell him everything, that the ghost wont stop haunting me and that it has something to do with darrys drawer..

And im terrified to find out what.

"I think you should try and get more rest Pony.. You sure your feeling okay?"Soda felt my forehead

"yeah Soda im fine, I promise"

He let go of my head and made a face, like he didnt know if I was totally okay or not.

"Alright.."

Soda climbed into bed with me and fell asleep during a speech of his about everything soon being alright.

... I fell asleep to the soft rambling, of my constant company.. One that lives in my head.


End file.
